


The Duelists

by HouseofTheBear



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: @Salzrand, Drabble, F/M, Tickle Fights, Your Art Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseofTheBear/pseuds/HouseofTheBear
Summary: Daenerys knows she's ticklish. Jorah does too. A tickle fight ensues. Modern AU drabble.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	The Duelists

**Author's Note:**

> So @salzrand posted two amazingly beautiful illustrations of Jorah and Daenerys engaged in a tickle fight. My plot bunnies got a hold of them and this is what happened. Please enjoy this Thanksgiving gift, my lovely readers!

“I'm not ticklish,” Daenerys stated, crossing her arms.

“I beg to differ, love,” he countered, drawing her more firmly into his lap.

“And on what do you base this conclusion,” her eyebrow arching delicately in question.

“Experience.”

Daenerys could only stare at him, his expression softly resolute. She knew he was right; she was indeed extremely ticklish. They had played this game before, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t play it again now. “Well,” she said finally, “let's test your _experience_ then.”

Jorah appeared to be deep in thought for a moment, his sky-blue eyes moving over her as one might look at a map planning their next attack. “How about here,” he asked, his fingers brushing along the line of her neck, near her pulse, a place he knew was most definitely sensitive.

Tensing slightly, then shivering, but offering no other signs that she was affected, he moved on to her underarms. Most people were ticklish there and Daenerys was no exception.

She stifled a squeak, her lips pursing, but nothing else.

_She’s holding back, but I'm getting warmer,_ he thought.

Her sides were next and he started out easy, barely wiggling his fingers against her ribs. She stiffened, her face scrunching up, then she surrendered in a fit of giggles.

_Ah ha, jackpot!_

He tickled her harder as she collapsed back on the bed, wheezing through her laughter. Jorah loved that sound; it made his heart light and soothed his spirit. Everything felt right in the world in that moment.

“Please...mybear...,” she huffed between gulps of air, “Igive!”

He stopped immediately, unable to keep the triumphant smile from his face. “Not ticklish, huh?”

She cracked one eyelid, “Okay, okay I'm ticklish.” She sighed, finally catching her breath, “Now it's your turn.”

She climbed back into his lap, her index finger tapping against her bottom lip, considering where to start. She followed the same route he had taken, but Jorah didn’t so much as make a peep or flinch. That had Daenerys mildly frustrated, she knew her bear was ticklish, he was just putting on a brave front. She stopped and leaned back a little, _this is going to take a different approach_. She waited, watching him, holding on for just the right moment, a surprise attack...

She pounced suddenly, attacking his sides, and Jorah couldn't hold it in any longer. He fell back on the mattress, his deep laughter reverberating through his chest and into her fingers. She kept at, but he didn’t attempt to stop her. Not yet anyway. Not until she started laughing too, then he trapped her hands against his torso with his elbows, just enough so that she couldn't move them anymore.

She loved that bright twinkle in his eyes, the lopsided grin curling his lips, making his dimples show. It made her want to kiss him and so she did, his arms drawing her down to lay over him.

When they parted for air, their foreheads stayed touching, their soft sighs mingling. “I guess I'm ticklish too.”

Daenerys could only giggle.


End file.
